


My best friend's wife

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Facial, Name Calling, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina seduces her best friend's wife.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 230
Collections: anonymous





	My best friend's wife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT

Regina was cleaning up around the apartment when her best friend Ruby called her at about noon on her cell phone. "I am going out of town to visit my mom. I'll be gone for the weekend. Do you mind going over and making Emma's dinners while I'm gone? You know how she always hates cooking and forgets to take care of herself."  
  
"Sure, no problem! I will take good care of Emma." Regina smirked. They talked a little more and then hung up. Regina took a quick shower and strolled out, still soaking wet, stopping to admire myself in the full length mirror. She can’t help smile widely at the thought of spending her time with Emma. She has been lusting after her best friends charming wife ever since she met her. She often fantasized about sucking Emma’s cock; spreading her legs for the handsome blonde; letting her fuck the shit out of her needy cunt until she passes out. The idea of worshiping Emma’s dick made Regina wet and her mouth water. Regina most often wore revealing clothes around Emma to entice the blonde. One or two times she shamelessly let Emma grope her tits and ass. She knows Emma wanted to fuck her young body.   
  


She is all of 20 (22 years younger than Ruby) and she had the body for it. She stands at about 5'6, with long hair, a nice heart shaped ass and round full big tits. She often caught Emma staring at her boobs and her ass. Oh how she wished the blonde could play with her assets. It was summer, and she had been working on her full body tan.  
  
She slipped on my favorite bikini, a red number that was really too small for her. The top barely did a job covering her pink nipples, leaving the rest of her titties exposed, and the bottom barely contained by cunt lips while the thong rode completely up her ass crack. She put on a pair of red stilettos and walked confidently out of her apartment, swinging her keys.  
  


Emmawas nowhere in sight when she drove up. Regina let herself into their house (since no one ever locks their doors) and started in on making Emma some chicken soup. While making it she fantasized about all the ways she can seduce the muscular blonde.  
  
A half hour later she heard Emma coming up, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily. Emma came into the kitchen, and whistled at Regina’s sight. She let her green eyes roam over Regina’s almost naked form, feasting on the brunette’s barely contained tits and ass.

"Ruby's not here, Regina." Emma said, her eyes relaxing on Regina’s tits.   
  
"I know. She sent me here to make your dinner." Regina purred, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Emma approached Regina smirking widely. She leaned forward, carelessly putting one hand on Regina’s bare waist as she stirred the pot. She pretended to be interested in the food.  
  
"Mmmm, smells good.." Emma said nonchalantly. Regina could practically feel the blonde’s dick pulsing on her ass. It was making her wet. 

  
Regina turned off the burner, and arched her back, leaning her head into Emma’’s shoulder. She stretched, feigning fatigue. "hm, like what you see stud." She moaned loudly letting Emma play with her body.

  
"I love it," Emma was breathing heavily. She had both her rough hands on Regina’s body now. One went up to the brunette’s tits where she pushed the feeble fabric aside and began to knead her big titty. Her other hand slid it's way down Regina’s waist and into her waiting cunt.

Regina whimpered as Emma continued to play with her tits and body.

“Oh Emma, Yes! Just like that! Play with my body. Its all yours” Regina whined pushing her tits against Emma’s hands while rubbing her ass up and down on the blonde’s growing erection.  
  
"So wet for me. Mine." Emma breathed heavily as one of her long, thick fingers penetrated Regina. The young brunette moaned, her head rolling carelessly on Emma’s strong shoulder, in ecstasy. Fingering Regina, and massaging her titty the whole time Emma walked her over to the bare dining room table where she finally removed both her hands, spun her around and shoved her down on the table.   
  
"I always wanted to fuck you," Emma growled as she tore off Regina’s thong and ripped open her top so that her tits bounced free. "I didn't think you would try with your best friend's wife, though!" The blonde pounced on Regina, sinking her mouth onto one breast while her hand roughly kneaded the other one.  
  
Regina moaned, wrapping her long legs around Emma’s waist as much as she could. She gasped under the blonde’s weight. 

“Oh Emma feast on my body. Its all yours. I wanted you to me fuck me ever since I met you.” Regina held the blonde head against her tits as she kept licking and sucking it hungrily  
  
Emma lifted her head, and kissed Regina roughly, her tongue wrestling with the brunette’s own. Emma’s breath smelled like cigarettes. Regina moaned. Her whole body was starting to twitch.  
  
Emma stood up, and removed her shirt, exposing her chiselled torso, muscular arms making Regina drool at the sight. She took off her pants; her dick was huge, and raging. Regina could see precum glistening off the head.  
  
"Get on your knees and suck me whore. I want to feel that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my dick" Regina eagerly jumped off the table, got on her knees and took Emma’s dick in her mouth. It tasted so delicious, and Regina couldn't help but finger herself with one hand while she rolled Emma’s balls in between by fingers with the other.  
  
"Oh yeah... oh yeah... your mouth is hot... oh you want it bad... don't you slut... you want me up your slutty cunt, don't you?" Regina nodded, moaning, and sucking, relishing the taste. With the sucking and fingering an orgasm was starting to sweep over her. Regina worked her finger harder, and sucked Emma’s dick harder when the blonde suddenly pulled her face away. Regina whimpered at the loss. Her mouth felt empty without Emma’s dick.  
  
"HEY!" Regina cried out. Emma lifted the brunette up and laid her back down on the table. "But Emma, I want your dick! I want your dick in my mouth so bad!" Regina wailed.  
  
"Not now, bitch." Emma pinned Regina’s hands down, and leaning down she buried her face in the brunette’s cunt.

"OHHHHHHH, Emmaaaa!!!" The brunette wailed. Emma rammed her face deeper into Regina’s cunt. She licked, and then bit her clit, flicking her tongue on it. She sucked on her cunt lips. She released the brunette’s hands, pulling her tanned legs up around her sturdy shoulder, and sucked deeply.  
  
It was all too much. Regina grabbed her own titties and dug her fingers into them. "Oh, yes, baby, yes, oh, Emma, I'm gonna cum!!! I'm cummminggg!" An explosion hit Regina, and she felt her juices burst forth. She screamed and groaned, her body twitching in ecstasy. Emma kept eating her out, making the orgasm almost unbearable. Regina tried to pull away but she had a firm grip on her, eating the whole time.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!!! OHHHHHHH!" Regina groaned, grabbing blonde’s short hair and shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly Emma released her, and stood back. Regina laid on the table, convulsing slightly. She could feel her swollen cunt throbbing in pleasure.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, slut... you know you're a real tramp, Regina. Fucking getting off on your best friend's wife like that. Real slut." Emma climbed on the table and straddled Regina. She grabbed the brunette’s tits, and placed her spit covered dick firmly in between them, and began to fuck them, slowly, and then harder.  
  
"Oh, Emma... Oh you feel so good... oh yeah Emma... Ruby is so lucky to have you fucking her.... oh baby... You are right. I am a real slut for your cock baby. Use me whenever you want. I want to be your dirty little secret whore" Regina lifted her head and flicked her tongue, catching Emma’s dick every so often.  
  
"You want this inside you, whore? Huh? You want me to fuck you? You want to be my secret whore?" Emma grunted roughly groping the brunette’s tits  
  
"Yes, Emma, yes! Fuck me stud, fuck me hard!" Emma gave her titties a few more pumps, then moved away.   
  
"Get off that table, whore, and on all fours on the floor. I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch that you are." Regina obeyed, slipped off the table, and got on all fours. She spread her legs widely without any shame, offering her swollen cunt. She wiggled her ass temptingly “Take me Emma. Own me as your whore”  
  
Emma got on her knees, and guided her dick into Regina’s tight cunt, slowly. Her head was just barely in when she suddenly rammed into the brunette, hard.  
  
Regina screamed. Her arms lost their strength and her face fell into the floor.  
  
Emma pumped Regina hard, slapping her ass every so often. "You like that, you cum slut whore? You like that?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Regina was moaning continuously, and when she did not answer she grabbed the brunette by her hair and yanked her head back.  
  
"I said do you like that?" Emma asked, pumping her hard.  
  
"Oh, yes, Emma, yes! Fuck me, fuck me! Oh your dick feels so good in my cunt!" Regina groaned. Her body was reacting again, and she could feel another wave of orgasm coming along.  
  
Emma let Regina head drop, and reached over and pinched her nipples. "Juicy titties... your body is so hot... your cunt is so tight… I can’t wait to fuck you every day from now on. I will hide you under my desk and will make you suck my dick regularly. You are such a pretty whore." The blonde groaned. Emma’s balls slapping against Regina was making an obscene sound, and making the brunette even hotter.  
  
"Get ready to lick it up, bitch, I'm gonna cum!! Oh yeah... Emma... yeah.... oh shit!!!!" Emma gave a few more hard pumps and then yanked out of Regina. The brunette slut spun around as quickly as she could and Emma shot her load all over Regina’s face. The young slut flicked her tongue, and licked it up.   
  
Emma was breathing heavily as Regina lovingly cleaned her rod. The blonde reached over to her pants, grabbed a lighter and pack of cigarettes and lit one up.  
  
The whole time Regina was nestled in between Emma’s legs, her ass up in the air as she gently licked her balls, relishing the taste.  
  
Emma inhaled deeply, and ran her fingers through her hair as Regina caressed her balls with her pink tongue. "This is going to be a real good weekend, isn't it, Regina?"

“Yes” Emma purred between licks. “I want you to fuck me everywhere in this house” She moaned nuzzling the blonde’s dick.

“As you wish whore” Emma chuckled. She is going to have so much fun with the young brunette whore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What should i try next? Emma g!p or Regina g!p? Do you guys like (Stud, Butch and g!p Emma?) or (Stud, butch and g!p Regina) i am confused. Let me know your thoughts. Leave your ideas on comments.


End file.
